Where Words Fail Music Speaks
by Lizzle09
Summary: A selection of song fics for Doctor Who and Torchwood, the first is a pure fluff fic for 10/Rose. More will come soon :
1. Self Inflicted

**A/N: **I thought a nice fluffy Rose/10 to start with, i just love pure fluff stories. They make me smile (: Credit to MeVsRiversong whom without i believe that all of my stories would be terrible because you make them that much better xD.

The story is based on the song Self Inflicted by Katy Perry (search for it on youtube if you havent heard it lol) and when listening to it i just thought of Rose/10.

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Self Inflicted belongs to Katy Perry; I wish they were both mine but alas they are not. If i did own Doctor Who then id have David Tennant's phone number AND if i owned Self Inflicted id be a rich artist and id be a celebrity and i could meet David and go out with him ... woah back to the point. Enjoy the story xD.

* * *

Self – Inflicted: A Rose/10 Song Fiction

_Remember when I dove into the crowd  
And I got a bloody knee under my skin, a mark from wiping out  
It brings back the memories  
Every bone's been broken  
But my heart is still wide open_

At 19, Rose Tyler jumped. She jumped and didn't watch-didn't care- where she fell. She met a man; a man who could change his face. He gave her the option- to stay at home with her mum and her boyfriend and her dead-end job… or she could go with him. There was no question for her. The mystery surrounding him was something she couldn't resist- the Doctor, he had called himself- everything about him; his black leather jacket, black jumper and black trousers helped her to escape into him. With him, she leapt, she dove and didn't look down and had no idea where the hell she was falling but she hoped he would catch her.

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too_

This man, this wonderful man. He opened her eyes to all the wonders of the universe. She, _she_ was just a speck on the leaf of the universe; an idea that could be squashed at anytime. He could've let go of her whenever he felt like it; the one who kept her going. Without him, she would be stuck on planet Earth like the rest of the ridiculous, pathetically weak humans; getting up every morning and going to work and eating chips. Same old, same old- again and again; and endless, infinite circle of boredom. Nothing ever changed. But now… now it had; he was everything to her, and she couldn't let go.

_With each scar there's a map that tells a story_

_What a souvenir of Young Love's like jumping out  
An airplane riding a tidal wave on an ocean of emotion  
My heart rips me wide open_

She had watched him change beyond recognition; it felt like a scar upon herself when she remembered. This man she had known for what seemed like forever had changed. He stood in front of her and tried to convince her that he was the same man as he'd always been. He made her smile, and even though she had wanted to deny it, she couldn't. Her heart had been torn apart but it didn't matter anymore; he still was the same man, just a different body and a different suit. And that was enough.

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too_

At 20, Rose Tyler learned what it meant to fall head over heels for someone. She had believed that she had experienced it when she met Jimmy, but she was so wrong she was almost right. The Doctor- the new, _new_ Doctor- he was the love of her life. She truly couldn't ever resist him and my _god,_ he knew it. Her mum didn't believe that she loved him- but then again, mum's never thought anyone was good enough for their daughter. Rose was addicted to him and no – one- _no-one_-could make her give him up; he was hers and she was his.

Forever… maybe.

_And I cover up these scars  
(We'll make it, we'll make it but we break it)  
And I can't stop seeing stars  
(lets hope not die)  
Whenever you're around  
Around_

She covered it up; every time that she had felt hurt by him, Rose had covered it up. And she always would. He had always been so caring towards her and every time they were together she swore that stars filled around her were just _willing_ them with bated breath to make something happen. Everything about him- his excitement over the little things, his boyish grin, that pinstripe suit that he never changed, his sonic screwdriver- every little thing about him made her fall in love time and time again. Every new glance, every fresh smile, and rose fell for him all over again. She couldn't fight it- but then, she never even tried.

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
oohhh you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted to_

At 19, Rose Tyler made a decision. She chose her weapon, even if she fell doing it, he would _always_ be hers. There was no – one in the world who meant more to her than him; every atom of her existence had the word 'Doctor' written on them. He was that part of her that made her whole; that part that had always being missing despite her searching. The gap in-between her fingers that needed to be filled; that hole that had been there since she could remember, always aching like an old wound in the winter. And then the Doctor had flounced into her life- fixing it; fixing everything that she had ever yearned to be healed, and few more she hadn't even noticed needed to be. He had a hand over her heart and it was one that she never wanted to let go of. And every time- _every single time_- she fallen he had been there to catch her; with ease and a cheesy grin; just like she had hoped.

He was her weapon and that one more thing, just one more that she was addicted too.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**_

_**More coming soon  
**_

_**R + R**_

_**Lizzle xx  
**_


	2. She Will Be Loved

**A/N: **Thankyou to MeVsRiversong as always for helping me edit these stories ... big hug for you! =] To Tessa27 thankyou for reviewing and reading all the time and I hope you like this chapter.

Ok, so this chapter incase you couldnt tell from the name of the chapter is based on She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 because I listened to this song and this idea came into my head automatically lol ;) Rose/10... next chapter is either a Rose/10.5/10 chapter or Jack/Gwen fic havent decided yet lol :)

Enjoy xD

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and She Will Be Loved belongs to Maroon 5 and whoever wrote it out of them but im not sure who lol... I own Doctor Who in my head and thats all that matters ;)

* * *

"_**I know that you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls."**_

At 6 months, Rose Tyler lost her dad. She lost the one man every little girl needs to depend on. Her mum became a single parent and had to bring Rose up by herself; her mum was lonely and still she worked every hour God sent to take care of her child. Rose Tyler never knew her dad, she never heard him speak, or handed him a Father's day card; not like all the other kids did.

At 5, Rose Tyler asked her mum where her daddy was. Why he never kissed her goodnight or why he never took her to the park on a Sunday. Jackie would tell her, _'he's an angel sweetheart. Your daddy is an angel. Whenever you feel a breeze or see a shadow, that's him,' _her mum would get teary eyed, but would retain that Rose's dad, Peter Tyler, was an angel.

At 7, Rose Tyler watched Cinderella and dreamed about the perfect prince she would find one day. She dreamt that he would take her away and make her into that most beautiful Princess.

She would tell her mum that her prince would come, but Jackie Tyler would just smile and shake her head.

At 10, Rose Tyler met Mickey Smith. He lived on the same estate as her; his dad was gone too. He had gone to Spain and left Mickey behind- not in the same way as Pete Tyler, but no-one could be perfect, Rose reasoned. Rose and Mickey would play together in the local park whilst Jackie would smile over at them.

Mickey Smith was older than Rose Tyler, Rose had been smitten with him but he had had a girlfriend at the time, and Rose had moved on and gone to secondary school.

At 11, Rose Tyler attended secondary school where she found a new group of friends. They all became victims of bullying and Rose became stronger because of it. She beat back all of the bullies and become taller in more ways than most could even imagine.

At 12, Rose Tyler received a red bicycle for Christmas. She had begged her mum for it but she didn't think that she'd ever get it. She remembered seeing a man opposite the park as she rode her bike. This man wore a black leather jacket and smiled at her, she was sure of it, then when she blinked he had disappeared. She figured that she had imagined him and continued to ride her bike.

At 16, Rose Tyler met Jimmy Stone. He became the love of her life. She gradually couldn't imagine life without him. Her love consumed her and soon Mickey Smith became just a memory. She moved in with Jimmy, her mum told her not to but she did it anyway. She gave up school and disappointed her mum.

At 17, Rose Tyler experienced heart break. The man she loved had never loved her. He had caused her pain, the pain she never thought that she'd ever experience; she got the courage to get up and leave.

At 17 Rose Tyler went home.

At 18, Rose Tyler began a relationship with Mickey Smith. She had fallen for him, he had offered her stability and love with no 'intentions', and her mum was finally accepting one of Rose's boyfriends. Mickey and Rose spent every day together, and he became part of the family and Jackie loved him.

"_**I don't mind spending everyday; out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**And she will be loved."**_

At 19, Rose Tyler fell out of love. She stopped loving the guy whom she thought she loved. Because, at 19 Rose Tyler met a man; a man who could change his face. He was the Doctor and he brought back the confidence that had been knocked out of her by Jimmy Stone. He reminded her of everything she ever wanted. He was her Prince, the one she had been dreaming about for so long.

At 20, Rose Tyler watched the man she loved change. The leather jacket was gone and a brown pinstripe took its place.

Rose Tyler fell in love again with this Doctor. The new, _new_ Doctor. He made her feel so loved; she finally found someone worth depending on.

* * *

He waited for her, the rain was hard set and there was no chance of it stopping. He stood by his blue box, his TARDIS, soaked to the bone because she was at her father's grave leaving flowers like she'd done every year since her mum had told her that he was an angel. They were roses- twenty red ones; one for each year that she had missed with him. She lay them neatly on a grave with a head stone that read _"Here lies Peter Tyler, beloved husband of Jacqueline Tyler and beloved father of Rose Marion Tyler. Gone but not forgotten." _Underneath rested an inscription, _"those who leave us have not gone away; they walk beside us everyday. Love always xx"_

A tear ran down her cheek as she wished her dad Happy Birthday.

"_Happy Birthday Dad. It's been 20 long years and I miss you so much,' _she said sitting down on the grass, _'I finally met you, I had the chance to save you and I did but the Doctor was right. I couldn't save you.' _Her tears started to pour, it was becoming hard for her to speak, "_I wish you had been there, dad. There when I had been growing up, I mean. Every night I prayed and wished for you to come back. Be careful what you wish for right?" _She only just managed to get the last sentence out before tears overcame her. The Doctor strode over to her, took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He sat down next to her, staring silently at Pete's grave. Rose put his coat around him too and cuddled up to his chest as tears wet his shirt. This girl, this Rose Tyler, she will be loved; she will be loved by the Doctor.

At 20, Rose Tyler learned a valuable lesson in life. Nothing is ever perfect and you can't always have everything you wanted.

She learned a valuable lesson about love; she learnt that it's never far away and that by the Doctor she will be loved.

At 900, the Doctor learned to love Miss Rose Tyler, he learnt he could find her, that one girl with that ever-broken smile but he knew that she was his. He would wait forever for her. More importantly, whatever it took, even if it killed him, until his last breath, Rose Tyler will be loved.

* * *

_**So there you go,**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,**_

_**Leave me a review and you'll get .... a ... um ... milkshake yeah a milkshake but if you dont like milkshake you can have a muffin. :)**_

_**Loves &+ hugss **_

_**Lizzle**_

_**x  
**_


	3. White Flag

**A/N: **Yes here it is, another songfic! This time a Torchwood one aha, the first but most definately not the last aha, =]. I must apologise for the slow update, what with worrying about my results (which I recieved yday and the worry is over..._finally_), trying to write my personal statement for Uni and the extended project essay that I should have wrote 3000 words for and Ive written like 10, everythings been very hectic. Lol. Anywho, its all updated now... The story is set after Children of Earth, which I must say was incredibly sad and I virtually cried throughout the whole series aha, and I hated RTD for killing off Ianto... I actually sniffled and was proper upset days later lmao =] Jack and Ianto were soo sweet and I may write a Janto songfic but Im not sure lol.... Thanks as always goes to MeVsRiverSong for helping me make these passible as fiction so that you lovely people out there review and keep enjoying them... thanks to all those who have favourited and reviewed ... **Tessa27, Banana Babe903, and MeVsRiverSong **this one goes out to you ... Thankyou =]

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood belongs to BBC as do all of the characters within the story and as much as I wish Torchwood was mine, it's not but for the purpose of my imagination its mine ;) White Flag belongs to whomever wrote it...

_**On with the story =]**_

* * *

**White Flag: A Jack/Gwen Song Fiction**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that?  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were._

Jack Harkness looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Gwen Cooper, she was _amazing_. He enlisted her into Torchwood and was content with his decision. She was smart, beautiful, caring, charismatic, courageous and very much the heart of Torchwood.

Jack didn't expect to fall in love with her; he _never_ fell in love. The risk was too hard; it was too hard when he inevitably lost them. If he never fell in love, then he never had to experience that pain. But when it came to Gwen… he couldn't stop himself falling in love. It crept up on him faster than he could react to it.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above, my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

When he smiled at her, it wasn't a true smile. That smile never reached his eyes; he could never tell her, because she loved Rhys. He was so lucky to have her; Jack always wished that in some way Gwen would one day be his. Living forever, though; that was something he could never do to her.

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of it's over then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Everything that he had ever touched had turned to crap in front of his eyes. Everything that had been lost- it had been because of him. Ianto and Steven… they had all gone. He had caused so much pain to everybody, and he could see it reflected in her eyes; she had been hurt by him, he never meant to hurt her but it had happened regardless. He wished that she could understand that he was sorry for what he had done- yet, she had always forgiven him and he could never understand why.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

No other woman had made him feel this way. She was the one that he had been looking for, but he had looked too late. And now she was pregnant he couldn't risk her losing that child; if she had he would never have forgiven himself. So now he had decided to use what he had learned- what he learned from that Doctor- learned to run.

_And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there will be there still  
I'll let it pass and hold my tongue  
And you will think that I've moved on_

He had one last goodbye to make; he met her upon that hill. She was there, heavily pregnant and at least six months gone. She had embraced him and told him that she had missed him- words that sounded so heavenly to his ears, he never wanted to forget them. But now… now he was moving on; not because he wanted to but because he _had_ to. He didn't belong here anymore, there was nothing left. The pain of losing Ianto and Steven was too much to bear and walking around Cardiff would only make it even more intense. She had begged him not to go, but he told her that she had to let him go. She had to move on with Rhys and her child- she had to have that normality that she so deserved- and he had to follow that star to look for that man. The Doctor who would heal him and make him belong again.

Maybe he would meet her again- God, he hoped so-but until that day he would go. Hold his tongue, never say what he truly wanted to- and Gwen Cooper, oh Gwen Cooper; he would try to move on.

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be…_

_

* * *

_

**So there you go, another chapter...**

**Read and review ... do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight ... sorry little moment there *laughs nervously***

**Reviewers get a milkshake and a muffin as always, but Im stepping up in the world and offering you double chocolate chip muffins ;)**

**Love & Huggs**

**Lizzle **

**Xo.  
**


End file.
